Rebel's Plan
Grey Bergman: Grey smiled at Skye grateful that he was willing to work with them. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but it was a relief knowing that she, her best friend, her dragon, and her fellow rebels finally had Skye on their side. If Stonegit was up to something, they were going to have to stand together as a rebellion no matter what it might be. She was suddenly brought back to reality when she suddenly realized something. She looked around the camp with confusion. They were so busy talking that they failed to notice…how quiet it suddenly became. "That’s strange," she said aloud. Warren: Warren followed Grey’s lead and looked around the deserted fortress, frowning. She strained her ears for a moment and her frown deepened. “I can’t even hear the dragons. Do you think this has to do with the roar a moment ago?” Grey Bergman: The brunette remembered that they did hear a roar in the distance, but she didn’t think much of it. Probably a dragon having fun or bugging a rider to get food. “It might,” she said aloud. “Let’s take a look around.” Warren: "Okay, we should look somewhere that’s usually busy. Like the Meade Hall or the stables. We might find someone there." She shrugged at the others. "The more the merrier, right?" Grey Bergman: "I agree," she said, "but let’s keep a low profile. I don’t like the looks of this, and there’s no telling how Stonegit will react if he sees us with Skye. Come on." With that, they set off to look for their friends. Warren: The Meade Hall and most of the rebel hangouts were dead ends. The first place they found deserted was coincidence; the second creepy, the third worrying. As they neared the central fortress, Warren picked up snipers of conversation from what seemed to be… a lot of people. “There’s something over this way,” she called. Seasick: No, no that plan won’t work. Stonegit won’t fall for that. We need a plan that will not get us killed, idiots. Shaking her head, Seasick stepped out of the stables, catching some fresh air. Turning her head, she noticed the arrival of Grey, Warren, Skye and Shadow. "Guys! Oh I’m so glad you’re here, I… we need your help, badly!!!" Warren: "Seasick! Oh, I’m so glad to see you—what’s going on?" She gestured around at the empty camp. Seasick: Oh Odin, where do I begin… Seasick took a deep breath, and gestured them all to come into the stables. "Long story short, Stonegit went mad, attacked Emily and defeated her. She’s under his control as well as all the other dragons. If we don’t hand over certain people, Stonegit will kill us. He also froze the fortress with the Queen and others still inside. We have members trying to get them out as we speak. She paused to catch her breath and gather her thoughts, then continued, "But the rest of us, we need a plan to either distract Stonegit, or somehow disarm him…do you think you can help us?" She paused again, and then turned to Skye, "Oh also before I forget, Skye, you’re on Stonegit’s hitlist apparently, so please, stay out of his sight.” Warren: She let that sink in a moment, digesting it all as fact because if Seasick was right, there wasn’t time to question. Emily, Stonegit, people trapped in the fortress…. She chewed on the details. "Stay out of sight," she repeated thoughtfully. "Seasick, does anyone know we’re here? Where is Stonegit now?" Skye: Skye sighed defeatedly and sat down. “Well, I have an idea… But it would require EXACT timing and doing everything precisely as I say… But that would also take too much time from us… Hmm… Who else is on the outside? Do we even know?” Skye looked around at the empty camp. And then sighed once more. “How do we combat someone who’s grown so much with power?” Seasick: "I don’t think anyone saw you guys come in… Most of the guards are now on our side I think, so that’s a slight help. Stonegit is… around somewhere… he won’t show his face until time’s up, I suppose." Seasick paused and thought about what Skye said. "I know Akkey went to try to help out at the fortress, but I have no idea where anyone else is. I don’t even know if they have a plan. Picking a fight with Stonegit would be suicide, and talking to him seems useless as well." She sighed and looked across the camp, towards all the dragons that were under the alphas control. "You know, if we can break the alpha’s control over the dragons, that could help subdue Stonegit, but it would be risky. We’d have to make sure Stonegit didn’t see us… You guys have any other ideas?" Grey Bergman: Grey furrowed her eyebrows together in thought as everything Seasick just said ran through her head. Stonegit took control of the Alpha and the dragons threatening to kill everyone if they didn’t hand over Skye and a few others. Her heart began to pound! How could they possibly bring Stonegit down when he was in control of the Alpha and thousands of…? "Wait a second!" Grey suddenly said. "Seasick, you just said that Emily and Stonegit have taken control of the dragons right?" Seasick: Seasick looked at Grey in surprise. "Yes, that’s what happened. We don’t have control of the dragons… Actually, I haven’t checked up on Furious… I assume he’s under control as well… why what are you thinking?" Grey Bergman: The brunette turned to the Night Fury behind her. The dragon only looked at her and smiled for no apparent reason. Grey studied her closely. She looked at Shadow and smiled as she turned back to Seasick, Warren, and Skye. "My dragon, Shadow," she exclaimed gesturing to the Night Fury. "She wasn’t affected. I don’t really know how! I guess we weren’t close enough for her to hear the call! We might still have a chance to fight against Stonegit!" Seasick: Seasick took a step back in surprise. "That… that could work… but, what about the other dragons… we don’t know if any other dragons are under the alphas control… unless…" She walked over to Shadow, and spoke to the dragon in dragonese. To anyone unfamiliar with the language, it was a bunch of popping sounds. "Aha, yes this will work," Seasick turned back to Grey and the others. "We can have Shadow go around the other dragons and see which ones aren’t under the alphas control, maybe even help get them un-possessed!" Greg Ericson: "Glad to see that at least one of our reptilian companions wasn’t taken by that blasted Stonegit." Greg said as he stepped out from one of the many stalls in the stable. "Good to see you Grey" he continued with a smile. Seasick: "Ah Greg, there you are." Seasick looked over to Greg. "I’ve just explained the situation to these guys, and we’re having Shadow look for other dragons that aren’t under control. I’m going to go look for Furious, so do you think you can take the reigns for me? Hopefully this will go well, and I’ll be back shortly!" Without waiting for a response, Seasick ran from the stables in search of Furious. Skye: Skye simply looked around and then stood abruptly. “At I said. We would need precise timing, but how we would get someone to Stonegit without him knowing that they’re a rebel?” Greg Ericson: "Well, I do have one guy in mind," Greg said, putting a hand to his chin. "He’s about yeigh tall," he put his hand on top of his head, "devilishly good look, in this very room. Okay it’s me." He laughed lightly for a brief moment before becoming serious. "But really I’ve never met the guy, don’t even know what he looks like. I’d probably be the best bet." Elia Rehan: Elia was about to round a corner but stopped in her tracks when she sensed something strange nearby. A seemingly familiar person, their mind joined with a familiar second presence, was entering the camp. Crimson… that means possession… by… it cannot be… It was coming closer. Elia couldn’t see a thing from her location and was not about to reveal herself, but she had recognised the presence by now, and that was all the knowledge necessary for her to whirl around and sprint towards the stables. She soon reached Grey and the others, breathless and pale. “The Warden,” she gasped, “the Warden is back. She’s possessing…somebody…I think we know… They just entered the camp!” Grey Bergman: "What?" Grey asked shocked. That couldn’t be! How could she possibly be back? She looked back up at Elia only to see that she was telling the truth. Of course she was! No one could make this stuff up, especially about the Warden, but who could she possibly be possessing? There was only one way to find out. "Looks like our plan to take out Stonegit is going to have to wait. Elia, lead the way!" Category:Season 3 Category:Grey Bergman Category:Seasick Category:Greg Ericson Category:Warren Category:Akira Skye